randomrapbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Artists vs TMNT
Artists vs TMNT is the forty-fifth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and is the twelfth and final episode of Season 3. It features the artists of the Renaissance period: Leonardo da Vinci, Raphael Sanzio da Urbino, Michelangelo Buonarroti, and Donatello di Niccolò; rapping against the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello. It was released on July 14th, 2014. Cast Nice Peter as Leonardo (Turtle), Raphael (Turtle) (voice), and Luigi (reused footage cameo) EpicLLOYD as Leonardo (Turtle), Raphael (Turtle) (video), Michelangelo (Turtle), Donatello (Turtle), and Mario (reused footage cameo) Xin Wuku as Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (stunts) Link Neal as Leonardo da Vinci Anthony Padilla as Raphael Sanzio da Urbino Ian Hecox as Michelangelo Buonarroti Rhett McLaughlin as Donatello di Niccolò Lyrics 'Leonardo da Vinci:' Cowabunga, dude, so let's get it on Reptiles against the fathers of the Renaissance We got the classical technique To kick these three toed freaks back under the street I take a turtle and I turn him into mincemeat You don't really wanna step to da Vinci I love the ladies, I like to keep it mellow So let me pass the mic to my man, Donatello 'Donatello di Niccolò': Hard shell, but you're gross in the middle Wouldn't wanna touch you with a six foot chisel Born in goop, raised in poop I slice through a group of ninjas like fruit, oops. 'Raphael Sanzio da Urbino': (Yo) Raphael, and I came to flow Deemed dope by the Pope and I boned til I croaked I'm an emcee Shredder but I get the feeling I should pass it up to my man on the ceiling 'Michelangelo Buonarroti': (Ohhh) Michelangelo, and I'm a giant, I made David, but I'll slay you like Goliath I'm a rap God and you can't quite touch me This battle's your Last Judgement, trust me! 'Leonardo da Vinci and Donatello di Niccolò': We drop science! 'Michelangelo Buonarroti and Raphael Sanzio da Urbino': We got the mathematics! 'Artists:' The architects of rebirth are rap addicts You beat the Foot, but it won't go well When you catch an Italian boot to the half shell! 'Leonardo (Turtle)': The wisdom of our master, Splinter. 'Donatello (Turtle):' Taught us not to rush to violence (Splinter) 'Raphael (Turtle):' But our master, Master Splinter 'Michelangelo (Turtle)': Ain't here, dude! (Hee-yah) 'Leonardo (Turtle):' I don't think you wanna mess with my katana blades Get back in your floppy helicopter, fly away 'Michelangelo (Turtle)': I can bebop and steady rock a mic, sucka! I'm a pristine Sistine nun chucka! 'Raphael (Turtle)': Oh hi, I'm a cool but rude guy Put you back in school with the tip of my two sai 'Donatello (Turtle)': (Uh) Dona-tell me who you are again, dude Cause I don't Gattamelata clue what you do 'Donatello di Niccolò': That's because you mutants are too immature 'Leonardo da Vinci:' You wouldn't know genius if it pissed in your sewer 'Artists:' We got the talent, and the minds, and the rhymes so sweet, We're like your NES game, cause we can't be beat! 'Leonardo (Turtle)': Go ahead and hate cause we'll just skate on by 'Michelangelo (Turtle):' You guys draw more dicks than New York pride 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles:' We're the TMNT, drop kicking Italy (Go. Go. Go.) Chowing on your tower made of pizza, save a slice for me! Trivia *This is the first season finale to include a guest rapper. *This is the first battle to include two guest duos. *This battle has the most rappers out of any battle, at 8. *This battle is the third battle to feature an animal rapper, after Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny and Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare. **It is also the only one of these to not be a Season 1 battle. *The iTunes cover for this battle is the only one so far to have the rappers in front of the ERB logo, not behind it. *This is the second battle to use names as the only connection. **The first was Napoleon vs Napoleon. *When comparing video length, this is the shortest Season Finale to date, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD is 2:49, Rasputin vs Stalin is 3:38, and this battle is 2:13. **However, the shortest rap is Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD. It ends at 1:35. Rasputin vs Stalin's rap ends at 2:40, and Artists vs Turtles' rap ends at 1:40. *This is the first battle in which someone (EpicLLOYD) plays a rapper and voices for him (Michelangelo and Donatello), as well as plays a rapper but does not voice him (Raphael and Leonardo). *This is the second battle not to have a side-by-side rapping from each side, the other being Moses vs Santa Claus *Mario Bros vs Wright Bros appear on the arcade cabinet in the back of the Turtles' sewer, making this the fourth battle to feature a reused footage cameo. (Hitler vs Vader 3, Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso, and Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye.) *This is also the second battle to feature more than 2 title cards, the other being Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il. **With 8 Title Cards, this would make it also the most title cards in a battle, since Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il only had 3. *In the Behind the Scenes, it was shown that the rest of the artists had to stand on boxes to match Rhett's height. *This had the biggest difference of rap lines between rappers, as the artists had 12 while the turtles had 6. *The artists in the battle wore colors corresponding to the bandanas of the turtles that shared their names.